Vulcan Friendship
by Aelimir
Summary: Prequel to TOS. A bit AU. Kirk meets Spock as a fellow student at Starfleet Academy. Will Kirk be able to reach Spock's seemingly unfeeling heart and become friends?


Prequel to TOS. A bit AU. Kirk meets Spock as a fellow student at Starfleet Academy. Will Kirk be able to reach Spock's seemingly unfeeling heart and become friends?

This is unbeta'd and published as is. It's just something that's been sitting on my hard drive for a year and I figured I'd share it for those who would enjoy it.

* * *

My Vulcan Friend 1: First Day

"James T. Kirk," the academy professor recited.

"Here," said the young man in question. They were currently doing roll call. It was their first day. Jim tried to memorize all the names and faces as they were called out. A bit of a challenge, but as he planned on being a Starfleet captain someday, it was a challenge he needed to conquer.

An hour later, he emerged from class and, just as he was turning a corner, a foot came out of nowhere and tripped him. Since he hadn't expected it, he lost his balance completely and fell flat on his face on the hard cement. His nose took the worst of the fall, and he could feel blood pouring down his face. Laughter resounded above him. Jim rose slowly, holding his nose in a vain attempt to stop the flow. "Who are you? And why did you trip me just now?" he asked coldly.

"Why, my name's Finnegan, Jimmy boy!" he said gleefully. "I was in your class just now, don't you remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing an ugly face," Jim replied as his pain began to increase, now that the shock had worn off. "And don't call me Jimmy. The name is James."

"Of course, Jimmy boy! Late for your second class on your first day, too bad, huh, Jimmy?" Finnegan roared with laughter and ran off.

Jim glared after him, then headed to the medical department. He wasn't sure that his nose wasn't broken, so he needed it checked out. He couldn't believe he had fallen for the old leg-stuck-out-to-trip-you trick!

Jim did not know it, but he was quite the bloody sight as he entered the building. "Are you new here, sir?" someone asked.

Jim nodded.

"This way!"

He followed them to a room that was obviously some sort of first aid center. A man not much older than him approached. "Whoa, looks like someone gave you one hell of a punch," he said.

Jim decided to remain silent.

"Well, come over here so I can have a look at you. By the way, the name's Dr. McCoy, Leonard H."

Jim went over and removed his hand. Dr. McCoy got out his hand scanner and some bandages as he began to work.

"So, this your first day here?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Jim. "My name is James Kirk. But you can call me Jim."

"Well, Jim, looks like you got lucky his time. If you'd been hit any harder, your nose would have broken. But it seems that once we stop the bleeding, you should be good to go."

"Will I make it for my next class?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid not. You know, I'm fairly new here too. It's my second year. I'll give you a doctor's note that will explain your absence. I doubt you'll get into any trouble."

"Thank you." Jim decided he liked the doctor and hoped he'd see more of him. Although preferably not on the examining table.

After another hour, when McCoy was sure the bleeding had stopped, Jim went to his quarters to clean up and change. By the time he had delivered the doctor's note to the required places, he found it was time for lunch.

Jim got a large turkey sandwich and began searching for a place to eat. He spotted Finnegan and made a wide berth around that area. As much as drowning him in applesauce sounded appealing, he really didn't want to miss any more classes today. He spotted McCoy and decided to sit next to him.

"Well, if it isn't the troublemaker. Here, have a seat," said McCoy.

Jim smiled and sat down next to him.

"You never did tell me what happened to your nose. I bet it was a thrilling tale!"

"Not really, doctor," admitted Jim, deciding on the truth. "A guy named Finnegan, who is also a first year, tripped me as I turned the corner, and my nose took the worst of it."

"Finnegan. You know, come to think of it, he has an older brother who has sent many a student to infirmary. You'd best watch yourself, Jim."

"I certainly will," agreed Jim as he took a bite out of his sandwich. His eyes wandered the cafeteria. He noticed a young man sitting at a corner table by himself, eating a salad. With the large groups of people sitting together, it seemed really odd to him. "Who's that man in the corner?"

"Him? He's a second year. Tried to talk to him a few times but he's not into small talk. He's got no friends as far as I've seen. Genius, though, I've heard. Top grades in all his classes. I know him better than most, which is not much, because he's been to the infirmary several times for various injuries. As tight lipped as he is about how got them, I suspect he's being picked on. His name is Spock."

Jim was many things, but shy was not one of them. "I'm going to go sit next to him. He shouldn't have to sit by himself."

"No use, Jim. I've tried. Cold as the North Pole in winter, that one. He's got no feelings at all."

"Every living being has feelings. Even if they don't realize it. I'm going over there."

"Okay, Jim, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Jim picked up his tray with the half eaten food and made his way over there. Spock's expression did not change as he ate his salad. As he got closer, he realized that Spock had pointed ears and lifted eyebrows. He was a Vulcan! Jim did not know much about Vulcans, but he was eager to learn. "Hello!" he greeted in a friendly tone. "I'm James Kirk. But you can call me Jim!" Jim was about to stick his hand out in greeting, but refrained when Spock's expression did not change. It did not seem that he was the hand-shaking sort of guy.

"My name is Spock," the Vulcan replied in an expressionless tone.

Jim took that as an invitation to sit down. So he took a seat across from him. "Well, Spock, nice to meet you!" Jim smiled at him.

Spock stared at him. "I have not seen you before. Are you a first year?"

Pleased that he was at least talking to him, Jim nodded. "It's my first day, in fact. I'm going to be a Starfleet captain someday."

"Indeed? What makes you so certain of this?" asked Spock.

"I just know. I just can feel it," said Jim passionately. He normally did not share this so openly, and he wasn't sure why he felt he needed to tell this to Spock, especially since Spock did not seem impressed.

"A feeling?" Spock's voice was tinged with disdain. "Your belief is not based on any facts other than your presence here for the necessary education?"

Jim had not thought about it like that before. "Well, it's more than just education that makes a captain, Spock. It takes determination, and good leadership. A compassionate, strong man with good values."

"You believe you have those qualities?"

Jim felt slightly put out that Spock did not seem to see those in him. "No man is perfect, Spock. But I do believe I do a fair job with them."

"Those are abstract concepts that are subjectively based. You cannot make an analysis on the likelihood of future captaincy based on that. It would be most illogical."

"Are you saying that we don't determine our own destiny?"

"I am saying that to base one's life or actions on any sort of feeling is unsophisticated and unintelligent," Spock stated, his voice still carrying no emotion.

Jim was beginning to see what McCoy meant about Spock's heart being as cold as the North Pole. "Well then, I suppose you'd prefer not to contaminate yourself with my unsophisticated and unintelligent ways. Is that why you sit alone?"

"I do not prefer to sit alone, nor to I prefer to sit with a large group of people. I do whatever seems logical at the time. My only objection is pointless, inefficient small talk, which most of the students here seem to wish to engage in. To waste time in such matters is not logical. I am here to learn and, while in the cafeteria, to eat. I am not here to socialize. Unless we are furthering our purpose, I see no reason to engage in social activity."

"I see," said Jim. He was not sure what to make of Spock. But for whatever reason, he found he could not just get up an walk away. "Because of an unfortunate accident, I missed a few classes today. Could you bear my un-intelligence for a little while longer and bring me up to speed with them? I have the notes here that the teacher gave me," Jim said, reaching for his bag.

"Unnecessary. I remember the content of those classes, plus all of the extra credit work I did for it. Shall we begin?"

Jim was impressed despite himself as he listened to Spock's overview. McCoy wasn't kidding when he said Spock was a genius. He was considered to be quite bright himself, yet he had to keep interrupting Spock to keep up. It was a bit like interacting with a computer. He shouldn't have bought himself one; all he needed was Spock! "You know, I bet even my computer doesn't know as much as you do, Spock. You'd make a great replacement."

For the first time, Spock's expression softened almost imperceptibly. It was like he approved of this statement! "Why, thank you."

"Have I furthered your purpose, Spock? Or did you find this to be a complete waste of time?"

"While I do find you to be quite illogical at times, I do find myself understanding the belief that teaching a subject is a great way to learn more about it. Your repeated questioning, while inefficient, did open my mind to new possibilities. I do not believe that it was a complete waste of time."

Despite the insulting nature of what Spock had just said, Jim found himself wanting to laugh. Spock did not seem to be malicious, and it was quite possible he did not understand how he appeared to humans. "Well, I'll give you one thing, Spock. You are honest to a fault."

"I do not understand how honesty could be a fault. It is considered to be praiseworthy by all known sentients in the galaxy."

Jim fought back a smile. He could see why most people would be put off by the cold, unfeeling demeanor. But he'd just been given the best tutor session of his life and thought his new friend to be a real trip. Friend. Well, it was obvious the Vulcan didn't see him as a friend, but he was determined to be one to him. Spock might not know it, but everyone needed friends, and everyone had feelings. He just hadn't realized it yet. "Touche, Spock. Thank you for your time. I need to go before I'm late for another class."

Jim went to deposit his tray. McCoy suddenly appeared at his side. "You know, Jim, that's the longest I've even seen that Vulcan talk to another student."

"Was it?" said Jim. "I would love to talk, but I need to go before I'm late for another class."

"All right. Watch out for Finnegan!"

Finnegan. In the midst of the lively discussion with Spock, he'd completely forgotten about that Irish menace. Fortunately, he did not encounter Finnegan for the remainder of the day.

My Vulcan Friend 2: Alley Fight

The next day after his classes were finished, he decided to take a walk around campus to get himself more familiarized with the layout. As he strolled past the numerous buildings, he remembered with satisfaction how the morning had transpired. The teachers evidently had thought he was some sort of troublemaker and were determined to trip him up with content from the classes he had missed yesterday. However, because of Spock's thorough tutoring yesterday, even the most obscure questions were easily answered by him. His grin widened when he remembered his attempt to thank him at lunch.

"Hey, Spock! I want to thank you for your help yesterday. My teachers were impressed. I surely would have failed class without your help."

Spock stared at him. "There is no need to thank logic," he said, looking somewhat confused.

"Have it your way, Spock," said Jim in resignation. They ate the rest of the time in silence. Jim did not particularly mind this time, since his head was swimming with all the things he had learned in classes. He ate his dinner with McCoy. He did not want to wear out his welcome with Spock and McCoy was a more pleasant companion anyway. He wasn't sure why it seemed so important to him to make an effort with Spock, but it was, so he was determined to keep on trying. Even if his logical friend would scoff at taking action on only a feeling.

He was now on the outskirts by some of the upperclassman's dorms. He assumed Spock and McCoy housed here somewhere. He supposed Spock's dorm would be immaculate and in complete order. He wasn't so sure about McCoy's.

He was about to turn around when he heard loud voices. Keeping as silent as possible, he made his way towards the sound, deciding to check it out.

"don't belong here! You belong in a circus next to the dog-faced boy!"

Jim heard a struggle. He quickened his pace.

"Nobody likes you! How in the world do you think you'll ever succeed in Starfleet? Why don't you go back to your own planet! Or did they throw you out too, since you're just some half-breed?"

Jim frowned, his heart sinking. He had a bad feeling about this. He hoped he wasn't right. He heard an even toned reply that he couldn't quite make out.

"Not intelligent? I'll show you how far your intelligence will get you! How about straight to a hospital?"

They were just around the corner. He heard the sound of punching and struggling.

Jim jumped around the corner. "Enough!" he yelled, and moved to break up the fight. There were three guys he didn't recognize bullying - Jim stopped and stared for a second, despite himself. It was Spock! His nose and mouth had obviously been punched, since trickles of green were coming from them. Was it blood? He didn't know Vulcans had green blood. But he didn't have much time to consider this.

"Hey, what's it do you, tiny? You must be a first year."

"Spock is my friend, that's what it is to me. And not only that, I'm totally disgusted by your bigotry and barbarism! It is not Spock who should be concerned about success in Starfleet, it is YOU! Starfleet is all about keeping peace between the alien nations. That requires respect for the equality of all life, which - "

"Look, goody-two-shoes, if you and your slime blooded 'friend' aren't out of here in ten seconds, I would be concerned about the success of you staying in one piece!"

Spock immediately turned and started walking away. Jim did not move. He was still in a blind fury at what they had said and done to Spock.

"It is not logical to stand here and get injured when it can be avoided," said Spock. He grabbed Jim's arm and tried to get him to move.

"How can you just walk away? After what they said to you?"

"Because he's a good for nothing wimp! Along with the rest of his race! Always backing out of a fight!" one of the bullies shouted.

Jim started to leap at him. Spock grabbed him in time and pulled him back forcefully. "It is my wish that we leave," he said, firmness in his tone.

Jim slowly relented. "All right. But if they do this again, I'm not holding back," he said warningly. They walked away.

"It is not necessary for you to walk any further. I can go to the infirmary by myself."

"So is this the reason why you go there so often? Because of them?" asked Jim, ignoring Spock's subtle request to be left alone.

"McCoy told you about that," concluded Spock after a moment.

"Yes, he did. But that's not what's important here! Those men are bullying you, Spock. We need to report it! I won't let them do that do you."

"I did report it, Kirk, when I saw how inefficient it was to go the infirmary all the time when my time would be better used studying. However, since their parents are rich and influential, there is little the school will do to stop it."

"I don't believe it!" said Jim. "When I have my own ship, I won't allow any sort of bigotry whatsoever! It doesn't matter who or what they are, there is no excuse for such barbarism!"

"If I ignore your illogical conclusion that is inevitable that you get your own ship, and your undue emotion, I find that I agree with your view."

They arrived at McCoy's office and entered. "Why, hello, Spock," said McCoy. "Let me have a closer look."

Spock came and stood, face impassive, while McCoy looked him over and stopped the blood flow. Jim stayed, wanting to be sure Spock was all right.

"Looks like your nose was broken, Spock," commented McCoy. "I'll have to bandage it and give you some painkiller."

"Very well, doctor, but the painkiller will be unnecessary."

Jim stared at him in disbelief. His own nose had hurt like hell even when it hadn't been broken! Spock had acted like he was in no pain at all! He felt his respect rise for his friend. Even if he unintentionally dealt out pain with his overly honest words, he sure bore his own pain well.

"Spock, like I've said before, it's no trouble to give you a painkiller. I'm in pain just looking at it! I insist you take some!" McCoy's voice was laced with a somewhat resignation irritation.

"Doctor, I am a Vulcan. We have our own disciplines with dealing with pain. It is therefore a waste of resources to give them to me."

"All right, you stubborn Vulcan! I'll write it in my medical log that you refused it. Now that the blood flow has stopped and you're all bandaged, you may go. Jim, see to it that he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"I plan on it, doctor," said Jim with determination. They left together.

"Kirk, there is no logic in you getting involved with what is not your fight. It is enough that my own time is being wasted; I will not have you wasting your time as well."

"A waste of time?" said Jim indignantly, a little hurt. "It is most certainly not a waste of time! I'm not going to sit back and watch something like this go on. And the name is Jim!"

Spock ignored his correction. "There is no need for you to pay any attention at all. I do not understand why you continue to associate yourself with me. I do not see what advantages you gain, other than perhaps a dose of logic."

"Advantages! Spock, you're my friend. That's all the reason I need."

"Vulcans do not have friends. We have associates," said Spock, continuing with an emotionless demeanor.

Jim stopped, and Spock stopped with him. "I don't believe it, Spock. Not one word," he said, finding that those insensitive words hurt much more than he thought they would. They hadn't known each other long, and Spock had not exactly been warm and welcoming. He still didn't understand why he meant so much to him.

"That is, of course, your prerogative," said Spock. He had observed that it was useless to reason with humans once their emotions were aroused to this extent.

"Damn it, Spock! You could at least say thank you for trying to help!" Jim said, growing angry. "I have studying to do," Jim realized in resignation. He felt the full force of his hurt settle upon him. "I'll see you later." He left for his dorm.

Spock watched him go. There was something disquieting about the way Jim left. Perhaps it was the loss of reason in one that he found to be more intelligent than the average human. Yes, that had to be it. Spock frowned, then returned to his dorm.

Jim did not sit with Spock at lunch the next day, instead opting to sit with McCoy. The Vulcan refocused on eating. It was only logical that Jim would want to associate with his own kind. However, his thoughts continued to stray to Jim throughout the day, which he did not find logical since there was no reason for him to be concerned with Jim's choice of associates. It had nothing to do with his studies or his goals in Starfleet. It was simply not logical.

However, he could not help but monitor Jim whenever they happened to be in the same area. He found himself somewhat fascinated by the one human who tried persistently to associate himself with him for no logical reason that he could ascertain. It was not something he had encountered before.

So it was no surprise that Spock because aware of that unsophisticated Irishman, Finnegan, about to squirt something at Jim with what appeared to be a phaser like weapon. Spock hastily made his way over. It was, after all, not logical to let Jim waste his time cleaning up his clothes when it could be avoided.

"I suggest that would be unwise, Finnegan," said Spock in a matter of fact tone.

Jim turned around, startled by Spock's voice coming from right behind him.

"Are you threatening me, elf boy?" asked Finnegan in complete disbelief.

"Vulcans do not threaten. We state facts," corrected Spock. "You were about to squirt the contents of that phaser like weapon all over Kirk, causing him to waste precious time cleaning up your mess. I suggest that if you do not desist, I will have to take action preventing -"

Finnegan, growing tired of Spock's boring logic, decided the best way to end it was to squirt Spock instead. Within seconds, Spock was covered in pink goo. He raised an eyebrow at Finnegan and shook his head. "Most illogical," he said, disgust tinging his voice as he turned to leave for his dorm.

Jim stopped him. "Spock, I thought there was no logic in getting involved with what is not your fight," said Jim. His voice did not suggest he was angry anymore, which Spock found to be a relief.

"There is no logic in getting involved, when it is already proven to be a hopeless case. I did not know the extent of Finnegan's irrational behavior until he squirted me. I now consider myself duly advised."

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, I would be the pink one," said Jim. He admired the calm, unembarrassed way Spock bore his present condition. He was quite sure he would not have been as stoic. "Let me help you get cleaned up."

"Very well, Kirk," said Spock, figuring it would go faster with two.

"The name is Jim! My dorm is closer. Let's go."

They had almost reached Jim's dorm when the thugs from the other day were back.

"Hey, it's Mr. Slime and his tiny sidekick!" the biggest one said. "And he's covered in goo! Who did it, I want to congratulate him!"

"It's none of your business," Jim snapped., trying to move past them.

"It's our business when it involves our punching bag," another one said. They moved forward menacingly.

Jim stood in front of Spock protectively. "He is not a punching bag. He is a Vulcan, who deserves respect and dignity like the rest of us. Yes, even you!"

"He's not a Vulcan! He's a half breed! He doesn't belong anywhere and we've got to make him see it!"

"He belongs here! And he's not a half breed!"

"The term half-breed, though unsophisticated, is applicable to me, Kirk," admitted Spock. "I am half Vulcan, half human."

"It's Jim!" Jim hissed. "I didn't know. You certainly seemed full Vulcan to me." Jim was gratified to see the barest hint of pleasure in his friend's eyes.

"Enough of this! Let's finish what the other guy started!" Then all three leaped at Spock, trying to throw Jim out of the way.

But Jim stood his ground and attacked ferociously. Spock, who'd previously been passive, turned aggressive when he saw them beating up Jim. Fists and feet and pink goo flew everywhere. When it had been three on one, he'd had no chance to perform any nerve pinches. Now since Jim was helping, Spock was able to nerve pinch one, then another. He turned to nerve pinch Jim's attacker and froze at the sight. Jim was lying on the ground, beaten badly. Spock himself was not in good shape either, but it was nothing compare to what had happened to Jim. He stepped forward and nerve pinched the final attacker. Then he reviewed his options. He did not like the idea of leaving Jim here alone while he ran for help, nor did he believe that Jim was capable of walking to the infirmary.

So Spock did the only logical thing. He picked up Jim and slung him gently over his shoulder. Jim appeared to be unconscious, so Spock was not concerned when he did not speak in protest.

He arrived to a very distraught McCoy. "My God, man! You look like you've been run over by a herd of wild horses then sprayed with pink paint!"

Spock laid Jim down on the bed carefully. "See to him first," said Spock.

"Very well," said McCoy. He knew better than to argue with that stubborn Vulcan, and Jim did appear to need help more than Spock did at the moment.

He completed his examination. "He'll need to stay the night at the very least, but he'll be okay in a few days. Now I'm going to have a look at you."

McCoy noted that Spock's injuries were a lot less severe than normal, probably due to Jim's help this time. "You may go, Spock," said McCoy when he was finished.

Spock hesitated and glanced at Jim. Logically, he was not needed here. Yet there was something disquieting about leaving. "Will you keep me informed of his condition?" asked Spock. "I am responsible for him being here. If he requires something, I must provide it."

McCoy smiled at him. That was downright affectionate for Spock! "Of course. You know, you can always stay here, if you like. It would be the most effective and efficient way to monitor him," said McCoy in attempt to appeal to Spock.

"Your logic is sound, doctor," said Spock. "I will collect my books and study here with him."

Spock spent the night by Jim's side, dozing on and off during the night between studying. He had cleaned himself up and Jim had been cleaned up by McCoy. The doctor did not inform the two of the three unconscious men brought in also covered in pink goo. It seemed he had finally identified Spock's attackers.

My Vulcan Friend 3: Melting Ice

Spock left the next morning for his classes before Jim woke up. McCoy had informed him that Jim was through the worst of it and would be fine, so he felt his presence was no longer required.

Jim woke up groggily, his head pounding. That guy might be a bigoted son of a bitch, but he could sure throw a punch! He rubbed his eyes at the bright light. He sure hoped he wasn't going to make a habit of this. Those guys had to get the message sooner or later!

"Well, look who's woken up," said McCoy.

"Spock - is he all right?" asked Jim.

"Yes, he's fine. He's attending classes. But only after spending the night at your side! I've got to hand it to you, Jim. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but I do believe that Spock does see you as a friend, even if he refuses to admit it."

"He spent the night here?" said Jim in slight disbelief. "Even though he didn't have to?"

"Yes, that's right. Completely unprecedented too, I've never seen him do anything besides study by himself."

"Well, thank you doctor, but I've got to get going now or I'll be late for classes."

"Oh no you don't, Jim! You're not going anywhere in your present condition!"

They were interrupted by a buzz at the door. "Come in," said McCoy.

Spock stepped in, face impassive. "I have time in between classes and I wish to know how Kirk is doing."

"It's Jim, Spock! Call me Jim! I'm fine, but McCoy won't let me leave!" said Jim.

"As you can see, Spock, he is awake and none the worse for the wear. I'll let him go after a few more hours of observation. Then it will be up to you to make sure he takes his medicines and gets proper rest."

"Very well, doctor. I will see that he gets what you prescribe."

Jim stared at Spock, feeling the world had turned upside down and inside out. First Spock says they weren't friends, then he turns into some kind of mother hen!

"Very good. I doubt he'd do it if it was up to him. You be sure to check on him a lot. Your stubbornness will be an asset to his health," said McCoy, egging Spock on. If he played this right, Jim would have no choice but to follow his directions!

"I have observed his tendency to ignore good advice. Your logic is sound," said Spock.

"All right, all right! Now that you're done plotting, can I please leave?" asked Jim.

"Just wait a few goddamn hours, Jim," insisted McCoy. "Spock, if you will step outside with me please?"

Jim watched in exasperation as the left the room. Presumably, McCoy was giving Spock the details on his after care. He still couldn't believe that Spock was doing this! Spock couldn't believe that he was responsible for having him in here. He'd defended Spock of his own free will! Why then, was he doing this?

McCoy finished his instructions to Spock, feeling quite pleased with himself and now also felt rather pleased with Spock. Maybe there was hope for that green blooded Vulcan after all!

McCoy let him go a few hours later. Jim kept his eyes peeled for Spock. If he was lucky, he'd be able to sneak off without him knowing!

Jim soon learned that it was futile to outwit a Vulcan. Immediately after class, he saw Spock, so Jim went immediately to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He bet Spock wouldn't follow him in here! He waited several minutes. Just when he thought he was safe, however...

"Kirk, are you finished, or shall I tell McCoy that you are suffering from constipation on top of everything else?"

Jim threw the door open, narrowly missing his friend. "Spock! Do you really have to follow me into the bathroom?"

"Apparently it is necessary, as this is where you seem to be spending a significant amount of time. On average, it takes a human 1.98 minutes to use the bathroom. You have exceeded that amount by 504.28% - "

"I'm not interested in bathroom statistics! Or how you even know that, or why! What I want to know is why? Why are you going to babysit me through my recovery? I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself!"

"I'm following the advice of Dr. McCoy, who is a highly esteemed physician on this campus. Considering all the data I have on you and him, the only logical action to take is to assist you in your recovery."

"Yes, of course," sighed Jim, resigned to his fate. He knew how stubborn Spock could be where logic was concerned.

So for the next few days, Jim found himself accosted by Spock at random times. Spock, in a move that stunned everyone, even sat with him at the table with McCoy and everyone else. He did not speak much, except to banter with McCoy, but Jim was very pleased with this all the same. He hoped this would continue beyond his recovery.

A week later, Jim was feeling completely normal, and had finally convinced Spock and McCoy of this. In celebration, he proposed that they all go to a dance at a local bar. "You too, Spock," Jim insisted. "I want you to be there."

"I do not drink alcohol," said Spock, "in addition to being a vegetarian."

"You don't have to drink. Just come with me. Please, Spock?" said Jim.

There was no logic to go with him. "Very well, Kirk. I will accompany you to this...bar." What had he just said? It was like an alien had taken over his body...considering he was two alien halves, perhaps it had been inevitable.

Jim beamed. "Let's go!"

They arrived at the bar with a reluctant Vulcan in tow. "Evacuate the Dance Floor" was playing, since it was an oldies night.

Jim glanced around, and noticed Spock was no longer with him. He retraced his steps to find Spock near the entrance, frowning in apparent confusion. "What is it, Spock?" asked Jim.

"I do not understand why they are still on the dance floor," he said.

Jim laughed out loud. "It's just a song, Spock," Jim explained. "Don't pay attention to the lyrics. Everyone's here to dance and have fun."

"Have fun," said Spock, puzzled.

Seeing Spock's skeptical face, Jim decided a change in tact was in order. "Perhaps we can play a board game? Do you play chess?"

Spock's face returned to his usual stoic nature. "I do play chess."

"Excellent! Let's go."

They sat down together at a table while everyone else went off and danced. Spock had expected to win in a few minutes, since no human had ever lasted long with him at chess. However, he was pleasantly surprised when a couple hours passed and they were still at it. They soon became so engrossed in the game that they lost track of time. It had been a long time since Spock had faced a real opponent at chess. It was only the closing of the bar that stopped the game.

"Sure you don't know what fun is, Spock?" Jim asked with a smile. He knew he had fun.

"The passage of this evening was not entirely unpleasant," admitted Spock.

Jim shook his head, still smiling. Spock was so stubborn! Perhaps he should not take his stubbornness personally. He felt sure that Spock had fun tonight. He just didn't want to admit it!

The next day they were eating together at lunch. Although Spock insisted on sitting at his usual table, instead of with McCoy and the others, Jim felt emboldened by his success his night before. "So, Spock. Any particular reason why you are a vegetarian? Is it a Vulcan thing?"

"Yes. Because Vulcans can mind meld with any sentient being, or animal, and are fully aware of the animal perspective, we find eating meat of any kind to be unsophisticated," explained Spock.

Jim stopped mid bite of his turkey sandwich. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. He looked around, seeing all the people eating meat. Spock must secretly be extremely repulsed by the sight, though of course, it did not show on his perfect poker face. Had he been offending his friend by stuffing his face with meat a few feet from him? Did it seem almost cannibalistic to him? "I think I'll go get a salad," said Jim. He returned a few minutes later. No doubt McCoy would be approving.

"Anything else I should know about Vulcans? What other abilities do you have? Are you reading my mind now?" This had never occurred to him, and he felt somewhat alarmed.

"No, I can not read your mind unless I touch your face," explained Spock. "You may not remember that I can also do a nerve pinch which will temporarily render a man unconscious."

"I may not remember? I've seen you do this?"

"When you were injured. I nerve pinched all three men before taking you to infirmary. It was not something I had been able to accomplish with them before I had your assistance," he admitted.

"I see. Was that a thank you?" Jim asked, smiling. It did indeed sound like the closest thing to a thank you he was bound to get from his stubborn friend.

"It was a statement of fact," corrected Spock.

"But it does seem that my intervention did accomplish something for you," argued Jim good-naturedly.

"Yes."

"Admitting I did something to your benefit is just another way of saying thank you, Spock," Jim pointed out.

"As you wish," said Spock. "I see no point in arguing the matter, especially when your mind is so clearly made up."

"Stubbornness, Spock. A trait we share," commented Jim, still smiling.

Later on, Spock encountered Dr. McCoy in the hallway on his way from classes for the day. "Doctor," he acknowledged.

"Spock, Jim's birthday is coming up."

"Your statement is correct."

"I'm planning a surprise birthday party. Seeing as how you're his friend, I'm inviting you. You'd better be there or it'd hurt his feelings."

"We are not friends. As a Vulcan, I do not have friends. He merely chooses to associate with me for reasons I do not understand."

"Good God, man! You are right, I have no idea why he 'associates' himself with you! You guys have fought together, come to each other's rescue, played chess at a bar together, you sat with him when he was injured and you eat together almost every day and you still do not consider him a friend? That green blood of yours must be pumped by ice and stone, not a heart!"

"While you speak with undue emotion, your analysis is, for the most part, correct, with the exception being of my heart. It is a muscle mass, not ice and stone."

"I don't know why Jim wastes his time with you! Forget it, don't go to his party! Then he'll see you who for what you really are - a goddamn computer who only cares about the next upgrade!" McCoy stalked off in a huff.

Spock watched him go with a raised eyebrow. While he found Jim strangely more tolerable than most humans, McCoy never ceased to mystify him. It was not logical that a party of this nature should be of any importance.

McCoy successfully pulled off the surprise party. Many of Jim's friends were there that usually ate with him at dinnertime when he sat at the big table with everyone else. Spock was conspicuous only by his absence. McCoy noticed Jim looking around at once point. "Looking for your pointy-eared friend? I invited him, but he said you weren't friends. Vulcans don't have friends, he said. So I uninvited him. What a green blooded son of a bitch, huh?"

Jim couldn't help it. He felt truly hurt by this. He'd thought that lately he'd gotten somewhere with Spock. It seemed he was wrong.

"Hey, want me to tranquilize him for you?" offered McCoy, seeing Jim's stricken face.

"That won't be necessary," said Jim, pained. "He'd probably nerve pinch you anyway."

For the next week, Jim did not sit with Spock, or talk to him at all. Spock noticed this, puzzled. While it had not made much sense to him in the first place, it made even less sense that Jim had stopped speaking to him for no reason. He found himself thinking about this often, even though it served no logical purpose to him.

Seeing as the issue would not move aside in favor of more important matters, Spock reasoned the only way to resolve this situation would be to talk to Jim to find out what, if anything, was happening. Then he could quit wondering and move on.

Spock knew Jim's schedule, so he had little trouble finding him. "I wish to speak with you, in private, if you prefer," said Spock.

"I'd love to talk," Jim said in a tone that suggested otherwise, "But I have to see the principal. I got framed for something I didn't do and I might be in big trouble. Not that you care about a mere associate's problems, of course." Jim pushed past him.

Spock followed him into the principal's office and listened to Jim trying to talk himself out of trouble. It seemed that since Jim was unable to give a convincing alibi, they believed he'd done the misdeed and would be temporarily suspended. Spock did not believe for a moment that Jim was guilty, and the idea of him getting punished for this, and missing school, seemed inefficient and wasteful. Yet, the action on his part that occurred to him, to prevent it, was not something a Vulcan would ever do. Yet here he was, and if he didn't do something, Jim would be gone. The idea was more disquieting than he expected, and the sensation of an alien taking over his body came over him again. He marched into the room where they were talking.

"He could not have done it, because I did indeed see him at his dorm during that time," said Spock unemotionally.

Jim stared at Spock like he'd never seen him before. He had not seen Spock anywhere near there! If he woke up tomorrow morning with his head sewn to the carpet he would not have been more shocked!

The principal looked uncomfortable. Spock was easily the best student in the school and had an immaculate record. On top of that, it was said that Vulcans could not tell a lie. It seemed she was mistaken about Jim. "Well then. Since Spock said he saw you, you must have been there. My apologies, Jim. We will look elsewhere for the wrongdoer."

"That sounds logical, madam. Kirk, it seems it is time to go. May I walk with you to your dorm?"

Jim nodded mutely, that surreal feeling coming over him again. Finally he got his feet to move, and the pair strolled down the hallway in silence.

Spock broke the silence first. "After your insistence that I say 'thank you,' I find myself a bit surprised that phrase is not forthcoming from you. Not that it matters to me, of course, but I do find it fascinating."

"It's not that I'm not grateful, I just don't understand why you did it."

Spock wasn't quite sure what to say, since he wasn't sure why either. "You are innocent. It seemed like a waste of time for you to miss your studies, especially since you do not deserve the punishment."

"You mean you detected inefficiency, so you had to correct the problem."

"You do not seem very impressed by this," said Spock, frowning in confusion.

"Spock," said Jim, stopping and facing him fully. "You just bailed me out of trouble. That's what friends do. If you have an agenda other than friendship, I want to know."

Spock stared at him with a frown. He was not sure how to answer this.

Jim suddenly realized that Spock might not even recognize the feeling of friendship when he felt it. He had, after all, been raised without it. Perhaps more patience and understanding was in order. "Spock, thank you for standing up for me. I really do appreciate it. But you must realize that when you deny our friendship, which is what this is, it hurts my feelings. It affects my behavior. Don't you wonder why I haven't been eating with you?"

"That is what I wished to converse with you about. I do not understand why you stopped."

"Because McCoy told me that you said we aren't friends. It might not be logical, or be of great importance to you, Spock, but it does matter to me. If you are going to become a part of a team of humans in Starfleet when you graduate, that is something you will need to understand. If not for me, if I am of no importance to you, at least do it for yourself. Try to understand."

Spock continued to frown, puzzled.

"Friendship isn't something you can subject to mathematical analysis, Spock. You've got to feel it. You say you are half human. You must be capable of it. Perhaps you don't recognize it, but it must be there, somewhere."

Spock was no longer looking at him, still frowning.

"I'm going to go study. I know it's hard for you to acknowledge, or see the importance of feelings. It is equally difficult for me to go without. I will see you around." Jim went into his dorm. He was no longer upset with Spock, but he did hope Spock would be a little less brutal with his honesty, and hopefully at least admit to himself his feelings, even if they remained a mystery to everyone else.

Jim sat with Spock the next few days at lunch. Spock did seem more thoughtful about his responses, and his mistakes were rather endearing. Even so, Jim was in no way prepared for the sight that greeted him in his dorm a few days later.

Spock jumped in front of him as he entered. "I believe the correct term is, Surprise, and, Happy belated birthday."

Once again, Jim felt that if he'd woken up to with his head sewn to the floor, he could not have been more surprised! "Wow, Spock," he managed.

His entire dorm was decorated in balloon and streamers. A cake was on the table with his name on it. Spock saw him looking at it. "It's banana cake with peanut butter frosting. I have observed that you have a preference for it. Galacticweb did not give me a clear estimate on the volume of decorations. I hope they suffice."

Jim grinned at him. Only Spock could make a surprise birthday party sound like a science experiment. "Thanks, Spock."

"My research also revealed that a gift is also customary on such occasions." Spock presented him with a box.

Jim felt an overwhelming urge to hug him. Even though it was clear that Spock did not understand, it was equally clear that he was putting in an honest effort. However he did not feel that Spock would appreciate a hug, so he settled for squeezing his shoulder. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Spock looked confused. "Every description I encountered specifically said it was an important part of the custom - "

"No, I mean yes it is, but what I mean is..." Jim struggled for words. "Well, it's just another human way of expressing gratitude."

Spock looked more confused than ever. "I do not understand."

"It's okay, Spock." He gave his shoulder another squeeze. "Well, shall I open it?" He grinned and started opening the box. He felt determined to act thrilled no matter what. Inside were many data disks.

"My notes from last year," explained Spock. "Including the extra credit I did. You mentioned you thought your computer knows less than I do. I hope this suffices to resolve that problem."

"Thank you, Spock. I love it," Jim said. "I will be sure to make top grades." He suddenly felt a little nervous about that. He had to make top grades now! He didn't want to know what Spock would say if he didn't.

They sat down and had some cake, then played chess. "You know, since it's my birthday you have to do whatever I say," said Jim slyly.

"Oh?" said Spock.

"Yes. So, you must call me Jim. None of this "Kirk" business."

Spock looked for a moment like he was solving a difficult mathematical problem. "All right...Jim," he said, saying "Jim" like it was a completely alien concept.

Jim grinned broadly. Maybe if he got him to say "Jim" enough, it'd become a habit! Or... "Spock, if I win this game of chess, will you always call me Jim? Not just today?"

"Very well," said Spock. He felt sure he would win, so further debate was unnecessary. He'd had plenty of time to think over Jim's strategies from the other night. He could beat them easily.

Spock found himself proven wrong. The game dragged on until midnight. He found Jim to be a most illogical and unpredictable opponent, causing him to often rethink his strategy. In the end, Jim won.

"Your game," said Spock.

"Your game...?"

"Your game, Jim," said Spock.

Jim grinned. "Thank you, Spock, for everything."

"I believe the correct responding phrase is, You are welcome, Jim."

"Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow, at lunch," said Jim. He watched his friend go with great satisfaction. Maybe Spock did not fully understand yet, and would make mistakes. But he had seen in Spock's eyes tonight, the truth of his friendship. And that was all he really needed to know, even if Spock had not realized it himself.

My Vulcan Friend 4: Plans

The next day, Jim found himself called into the office of Captain Pike. He did not understand any reason why he would be, since he did not have any dealings with Pike in his studies or any other activities. He entered quietly and sat near Pike's desk when directed.

"James Kirk, I am Captain Pike. I trust your day is going well?"

"Yes sir," said Jim. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am also pleased to meet you. You must be wondering why I wished to meet with you."

"Yes, I have."

"Well you see, Spock is one of the top students, and I've watched him closely during his time here. I think he has great potential in Starfleet. But I have also noticed that he has been shunned by most of the other students - all except you, in fact. I wish to first extend my heartfelt gratitude for his. I'm deeply gratified to see you two together."

"I must admit, he is not an easy man to reach, but I do find it worth the effort," admitted Jim.

"It has also come to my attention that a few students not only shun him, but abuse him," said Pike. "The school does pitifully little about it, because of the influential parents they have. One thing that has mystified me is the fact that Spock does not have his very influential father take any action against them. I was hoping you could help resolve this situation, and I will provide any assistance needed." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Even if, say, it stretched a few rules. Spock deserves far better than this."

"His father, you say, is influential?"

"His father is Ambassador Sarek."

Jim knew of the ambassador. "He sure never mentioned that to me!"

"He wouldn't. He's very tight lipped about his family. He would never talk to me, but I am hoping he will talk to you, his peer. Will you help him?"

"I will, of course, do everything I can. But I have learned with Spock, subtleness and patience go further with him than bluntness on my part. It may take some time."

"As I have said, I am here if you need any assistance. I have grown rather found of him."

"Yes," said Jim, in a tone that implied he was as well. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. You may go."

"Thank you." Jim left, still contemplating what he must do, and the fact that Spock had such an important father. He would never have guessed from Spock's demeanor. He felt another surge of affection for Spock. He truly had integrity.

When they sat together at lunch as usual that day, Jim contemplated how to bring up the subject of his father. "So, Spock. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one half brother named Sybok, who is full Vulcan," said Spock, implying in his tone that he wished not to be questioned further about Sybok.

"What about your mother? I am curious about how a human came to marry a Vulcan."

Spock, never missing anything, asked, "How do you know my mother is the human?"

"Well, I just kind of assumed..." said Jim lamely.

"My mother is a teacher. She was touring the Embassy with her class when she met my father, Sarek."

"As in Ambassador Sarek?"

"That is correct."

Jim got the sense that getting more information was going to be like pulling teeth. He decided to let it drop and bide his time. He could whittle away at the subject a little at a time. Instead, he told Spock freely about his family.

Later on, on his way to his dorm, Spock found himself cornered by the usual thugs. "Hey, slime boy, pay attention!" their leader demanded.

"It seems I have no choice, since you block the path," stated Spock.

"If you don't stop hanging around Kirk, we'll get him by himself and put him in the hospital for a week. Maybe even permanently! Got it?"

"The meaning of your words are quite plain," assured Spock. "Are you finished?"

"We're finished when we decided we're finished." The three of them shoved him to the ground for good measure. "We don't want you ever sitting with him, talking to him, or having any contact whatsoever. Or you'll be responsible for what happens to him!"

"Understood."

One of them kicked him, then they left. Spock thought on what he would now have to do. It held no appeal to him, but being responsible for Jim being hurt in any way was unthinkable. He would have to do as they said.

Spock watched as Jim cheerily approached his table at lunch the next day. He did not understand the highly uncomfortable sensation in his chest, or why it was suddenly so difficult to breathe. He would not let it stand in the way of what needed to be done, however. "Jim, I would like to eat alone from now on," said Spock, expressionless.

Jim's face abruptly changed from happy to pained. "Why?" he managed.

"For your own good, Jim," said Spock.

"Spock, that doesn't make any sense. What's really going on here?"

"Nothing is going on. It is my wish that you mind your own business from now on."

"Spock," said Jim, devastated. "Spock, if I did something to offend you, I am truly sorry. I will do my best to make amends, if you just tell me."

"You have done nothing wrong, Jim," said Spock.

"Then what's going on? I thought we were friends!"

"We...are. However, I have come to the conclusion that for your own good, you must not associate yourself with me any longer. I do not make this decision lightly, Jim. But I must say goodbye now."

Jim felt a fleeting surge of happiness that Spock had admitted they were friends at last. But why do that, and say goodbye? "I will accept goodbye, but I would still like to know why," said Jim, deeply pained.

"Jim, that is my own personal business. Go and eat with McCoy or someone else before I nerve pinch you and drag you over there myself."

Jim glared at him. "All right, you stubborn Vulcan. I'll go. But I warn you - I'm not giving up this easily! Something funny is going on and I'm finding out what!" He turned and stormed off to McCoy, his chest aching. It hurt so badly when Spock rejected him like that. And for no reason!

"Jim, you look like you just lost your best friend," said McCoy.

"Probably because I have," said Jim.

"You mean, after that birthday party he did for you - which I still can't quite picture, by the way - he now turns around and says goodbye?"

"That pretty much sums it up," confirmed Jim.

"Why that green-blooded son of a bitch! You know what, I'm going over there and telling him just what I think of him. He didn't even say why?"

"No, he refused point blank to give a reason." Jim stared dejectedly at his food. "You know, I'm not hungry. I think I'll go back to my dorm."

"Jim, you've got to eat something! At least stay until I get back," pleaded McCoy.

"I'll try," said Jim skeptically.

McCoy stormed over to Spock. "Look here, you pointy-eared hobgoblin! You've just broken Jim's heart. I bet that doesn't even compute with you, you poor excuse for a friend! You never deserved his friendship. You never deserved him! One day you'll realize what you've lost, you computerized mass of unfeeling cruelness. I hope I never have to see you again!"

Spock stared at him, expressionless.

Disgusted, McCoy returned to Jim. "Well, I gave him a piece of my mind, for all the good that will do. I really thought you had got through to him, Jim. I guess not. Why don't we head to the bar tonight, huh, and forget about him. You have a lot to offer, you can do better! What do you say?"

"Thank you, McCoy. You're a great friend. I can't explain it, but without him by my side I feel like I've lost my right hand or something. I just need some time. I'll go to the bar some other night."

"Very well, Jim, but I won't let you lock yourself away. It's not healthy!"

Jim was quiet over the next few days as he recovered from the shock of what happened. When he did see Spock, the Vulcan never made eye contact or seemed to notice him at all.

Spock, meanwhile, found himself to be eating less than usual, and dedicated himself to his studies with less enthusiasm. The image of Jim's pained demeanor kept intruding into his thoughts. It was most unsettling. Giving him an explanation might relieve that pain. However, he had observed how stubborn Jim got about resisting those thugs who liked to injure him. So it was really for Jim's own good that he kept silent. It was the lesser of two evils.

Keeping silent wasn't easy. Jim seemed to perk up a bit after the first few days, going out with his other friends. Spock found himself wishing he could go too. After all, he wanted to study Jim's strategies at chess so he could beat him. That's all that could be, right? Spock wondered if Jim would simply give up and move on. The idea did not hold any appeal to Spock, although admittedly it would be for the best.

His musings were interrupted by the subject of his thoughts. Jim was walking along the hallway, with all the appearance of searching frantically for something. Spock followed at a discreet distance. Jim seemed quite distressed and he wondered if there was anything he could do. He overheard him asked a few people if they'd seen a PADD with his name on it.

So, Jim was looking for a PADD, probably one containing his homework due tomorrow. He had seen Finnegan hanging around Jim's bag earlier; he was a likely culprit. Spock knew where Finnegan's dorm was. Getting in would be easy enough. Spock did not consider the questionable legality of his actions; his emotions had crept up on him without his knowledge, slowly gnawing at him until he found that he must take action to relieve Jim's pain.

Spock picked the lock like a pro and began a methodical search. Finnegan was off somewhere, no doubt conjuring up more mischief. Spock found the PADD and immediately set off for Jim's dorm, locking Finnegan's door behind him. He left the PADD in Jim's mailbox with a note, then left, satisfied with his work.

Jim spent a few more hours looking for the PADD, before making the decision to double check his dorm. He was exhausted and frantic. It had contained quite a bit of work, all due the next day. If he didn't hand it in he would fail the class. He checked the mail before he entered, and was quite pleasantly surprised to find the PADD inside! Sighing with relief, he opened the note:

"Jim,

I observed that you had lost your PADD. I came to the logical conclusion that Finnegan had it. It was indeed in his dorm room. I took the liberty of reading over your work. I have added suggestions at the end. May I suggest that you be more watchful of Finnegan in the future?

I understand it is tradition to end these missives with a phrase such as "see you later." That will, of course, not be the case.

Spock"

"Spock..." said Jim, a mix of gratitude, affection, and pain enveloping him. Spock had just helped him out enormously by finding the PADD, and using Spock's suggestions would definitely boost his grade. He felt touched that Spock watched out for him like this. Yet, he still refused to have anything to do with him. It just didn't make sense! "What could possibly be going on?"

Determination filled him again. He would find out what was going on, one way or another! Spock might be stubborn, but Jim could find a way around it. He must! The separation was making him miserable and he refused to live that way. He just had to come up with a good plan.

My Vulcan Friend 5: Storm

Spock ate in complete silence at the lunch table, falling back in the routine he had before he met Jim. He did not understand why this held no satisfaction. After all, he could not recall being dissatisfied with this before. It was simply not logical. On the upside, Jim was now safely off campus on survival training, where those thugs couldn't get to him. That thought did help his serenity somewhat.

He looked out the window. There was a freak blizzard going on. Being from Vulcan, where it never snowed, he had been quite fascinated by it in his first year. This year, the fascination had worn off. He hoped that Jim had brought adequate supplies for a snowstorm. It had come quite unexpectedly. He told himself there was no point in worrying. His worry would accomplish nothing, and Jim wasn't his responsibility. He refocused on his food with determination.

His concentration was interrupted by Captain Pike. "Mr. Spock," he said.

"Yes, Captain?" answered Spock.

"I thought you might like to know. We lost contact with Jim a few days ago." Pike was pleased to note that Spock had given him his full attention when he said Jim's name. Good. "He's out there somewhere in the wilderness where we can't find him, and this storm is distorting our sensors. If he's gone into a cave, that would distort our sensors even more. We have several men on the search, but I thought you might like to join them."

Spock stood up, frowning. "You are, of course, correct Captain. However, I do not have a way of transporting myself, nor do I have all of the necessary supplies."

"Don't worry, Spock. You can take my vehicle, and I took the liberty of equipping it with everything you need."

"I am aware it is not your standard practice to lend out your vehicle." Spock paused, then ventured, "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, Spock. Now hurry, your friend is waiting." Pike's smile widened when Spock did not correct him. He would go out and look himself, but he had a feeling that Spock would be much more adept at the task.

Spock drove as fast as conditions permitted to the camp where he knew the survival training started. He questioned the men there about where Jim had been last seen, and how long ago. He calculated the maximum distance Jim could have traveled in that time. He then asked where all the other students had gone to narrow his trajectories. Since Jim would naturally go to seek some cover, he studied the terrain to further narrow the possibilities. He also knew that when one was lost, it was best to keep going in a straight line. Jim would no doubt be aware of this as well.

Spock set out on the likeliest course, and took the vehicle as far as he could before setting out on foot. He doubted Jim would have moved much since the storm started, so he figured that into his calculations. He searched the area thoroughly, but did not find him.

He searched several other possible areas before he encountered a cave. He went inside, to find the remains of a fire, and Jim slumped over near it. He did not appear to be conscious. Spock immediately felt for a pulse. Good, he was still alive, but needed medical help. Spock picked Jim up easily, along with his supplies, and headed outside. He trudged to his vehicle as fast as he could and put Jim inside, and cranked up the heat. He drove to the camp, turning on his communicator as he did so.

"Spock to search party. I have found Jim, but he is in need of medical attention. Requesting beaming to the nearest hospital."

"Thank God! Spock, congratulates on finding him. We will contact the hospital immediately. Pull over to prepare for beaming."

Spock pulled over and waited. Within moments, he and Jim were beamed into an emergency room. EMTs converged upon him and took Jim away to get treatment. Spock was escorted to a waiting room, where he examined Jim's supplies, trying to piece together what happened. He found all the supplies he expected, with the exception of a compass and communicator. As these were standard issue with first years, he could not imagine why Jim did not have them, unless the lost them somehow, or someone - like Finnegan - had taken them from him. The latter seemed more likely. He did not believe that Jim would have been careless about such important items.

A few hours later, a nurse came out. "Spock," she called out.

"Spock here," he said, approaching her.

"Jim Kirk would like to see you," she said.

"How is he?"

"He is going to make it just fine. If you'd been much later, however, I'm not sure the outlook would have been so positive. He is lucky to have such a good friend."

Spock made no comment. They arrived, and he entered the room alone.

"Spock," said Jim, his voice emotional.

"Jim, the nurse told me you will make it," said Spock.

"Thanks to you," said Jim. "Thanks."

There was a silence.

"I'm glad to see you again. You've been avoiding me and I was beginning to be afraid it would be permanent."

"I avoided you so you would not risk your own safety to be with me. However, it appears I overestimated your ability to stay out of mortal danger. Perhaps my effort to protect you is not as effective as I had originally hoped."

"What are you talking about, Spock?"

"Our mutual thugs told me to stay away from you or they'd put you in a hospital permanently. Knowing their past, this was no idle threat. Also knowing your penchant for facing danger head on, the only logical way to protect you was to do what I did."

"Spock," said Jim. "What I don't understand -"

His words were interrupted by the opening of the door. Spock turned to face the newcomers, an older couple.

"Jim! Oh, I'm so relieved! You are going to be all right!" the woman exclaimed in relief.

"We just were informed by the school that you were found by your friend Spock," said the man.

"Mom, Dad - this is Spock. Spock, these are my parents, George and Winona."

Before Spock could respond, Winona charged him and gave him a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jim shook in silent laughter when he saw Spock's shocked and slightly appalled look. "You saved Jim's life! Thank you! The nurse said if you hadn't found him when you did, he probably wouldn't have made it!" She started crying into his shoulder.

Spock stood stiff and awkwardly, clearing having no idea what to do, at a complete loss for words.

Jim, having pity on Spock, spoke up. "Mom, let go of him. He's Vulcan, he's not used to humans and their emotions."

Winona let him go, and Spock blinked in relief.

"Well, son, if there's anything we can do for you, let us know," said George.

Spock's look turned to confusion. "Sir, I am not - "

"Spock," said Jim, interrupting him before he could say something potentially insulting to his father. "It's an expression. He knows you're not his son. It's a term of endearment, a figurative expression."

Spock acknowledged Jim with a look, then turned back to George, deciding to ignore the emotional woman at present. "There is no need to thank me for doing what was logical," said Spock.

"Well, we insist. How about you go to dinner with us when Jim gets released? Do you like Italian?"

"No, I do not like Italian."

"Dad, he's vegetarian," explained Jim.

"I see," said George, with a hint of disapproval. He did not like the vegetarian, tree-hugging types.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something we'll all like," said Winona, who had finally got her sniffles under control. Much to Spock's relief.

"The statistical probability of that does look promising," agreed Spock.

George stared at Spock for a moment, unsure of what to make of his verbiage.

"If you will excuse me, I need to return Captain Pike's vehicle to him," said Spock. "Jim," he started, then seemed unsure.

"It's all right, Spock. We can talk later."

He nodded then left.

The next day, when Jim was released, they went to a restaurant that had plenty of vegetarian food. They all sat around the table, talking about random things. Jim had warned them that Spock may come across as very rude at times, but assured them that Spock did not realize he was being insulting.

"Spock, when the holidays come around, you should come to our house in Iowa with Jim."

"That would be acceptable," said Spock indifferently.

"Well, we would love to have you," said Winona, a bit miffed at his attitude. Jim wasn't kidding about his personality. "Well, Spock, do you have any girlfriends?"

Spock looked a bit puzzled. "I have been betrothed to T'Pring since I was seven," he stated.

"An arranged marriage? I didn't know anyone still did that! You can get out of it though, right? If you fall in love with someone else?"

"My race is based on logic, not emotions, Mrs. Kirk. T'Pring is the most logical match. Since I have no emotions, there is no danger of me falling in love with someone else."

"All living things have emotions, Spock!"

Jim decided a change of subject was in order. "Well, Spock is getting on just fine. He's the top student at the Academy."

"That's most impressive," said George.

"He's been helping me with my classes. In fact, he found my PADD which someone had stolen, without which I would have surely failed my classes."

"Seems Jim owes you a lot, son," said George. "Consider yourself part of the family."

"I'm sure he does," broke in Jim, knowing by Spock's expression he was about to say something factual his parents would find extremely insulting. He desperately fished for a change of subject. "What do you think of the food, Spock?"

"Although there is much flavoring I'm not familiar with, I find it acceptable," he said.

"Did I ever tell you that he can play a mean game of chess?" Jim asked his parents, trying to hit upon a subject that would put Spock in a positive light.

"Considering that I have yet to beat you, I do not understand why you think that is the case," said Spock.

"You sure give me a run for the money, Spock," said Jim.

"Traditionally, money is not involved in chess, and I do not recall it being a part of our games, nor running of any sort - "

"It's an expression. I believe it comes from horse racing."

Spock still looked confused. Jim smiled. "I've been trying to teach him our customs. Things are very different on Vulcan."

"Oh? What sort of customs do you have, Spock?"

Spock described the various customs he could reveal to outworlders. George and Winona were somewhat appalled by the harshness of them. After hearing them, Winona felt more understanding of his seemingly cold attitude. "Well, your parents must be very proud of having raised such a fine young man," she said.

"They are, for the most part, satisfied with my progress." He said shortly.

"His father is Ambassador Sarek," said Jim.

Jim's parents were impressed. "I have heard of the Ambassador. He is a credit to your race. I have heard he has a human wife. So you are half human?"

"Yes, that is correct," said Spock.

"I never would have guessed!" blurted Winona. Then she looked apologetic. "My apologies -"

Spock, however, looked as pleased as he had when Jim had said the same thing. "On the contrary, Mrs. Kirk. I do not find your observation to be unpleasant."

Jim grinned, seizing upon the opportunity. He clapped a hand on Spock's shoulder. "That's my friend - Vulcan through and through!"

"You are most astute, Jim," said Spock, his eyes smiling.

"Everyone I know was surprised to learn of his human half," said Jim, hamming it up. "It certainly never shows."

A true smile was threatening to break out on Spock's face.

"In fact," said Jim, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. He'd never seen Spock with that expression - almost happy! "Dr. McCoy believes his human half is almost nonexistent, and he, of course, is the expert."

"Dr. McCoy is the best doctor on campus," agreed Spock.

"He'll be thrilled to hear that," said Jim.

"Your father must be pleased that you take after him so much," said Winona.

"Being a Vulcan, my father views everything and everyone, including myself, in a purely logical manner," said Spock, his face returning to its usual stoic expression.

Jim watched him closely. He had a feeling that all was not well with the relationship between him and his father. Perhaps that would explain why he refused to ask his father for help. "Like I said, Vulcan through and through," repeated Jim, trying to smooth things over.

"Indeed I am," said Spock, a touch of pride in his voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Kirk dropped off the two young men at Jim's dorm afterwards. Jim invited Spock inside to play chess. "Here's another chance for you to beat me," said Jim cockily.

"The odds are in my favor that will happen, Jim," said Spock.

"Well, it won't be the first time I challenged the odds. What were you saying about that earlier, anyway?" asked Jim, finding the opening he was looking for. "The bit about trying to protect me, and whatnot. They wanted you to stay away from me?"

"Yes. It would appear they do not want me to have allies against them. Only having one, of course, is not sufficient to drive them off, nor could I monitor you at all times when they might attack, leaving you to fight them yourself. The odds of a positive outcome were not very promising. However, since rescuing you from that snowstorm, it has come to my attention that protecting you from danger is a much harder task that I originally estimated. If you are going to endanger yourself at every opportunity, as I have observed, then there is not much I can do to protect you, so you may as well be friends with me."

"Well, I won't argue with your logic, Spock," said Jim, pleased that he would be hanging out with his friend again. "As far as you having allies, would you make an effort to talk more to McCoy and my friend Scotty? I think they might be more willing to help than you realize. If your thugs saw you hanging around more people, they might be less likely to attack you, or even me."

"I do not enjoy engaging in what you describe as 'small talk,' however, I do find that your logic is sound and that it will serve a valuable purpose in this case. I shall take your advice seriously."

"Well, I don't think you'll find my advice so bad. I suggest Scotty because out of all my friends, he seems the most amiable to you, and you do have a great deal of knowledge in common. I also think McCoy, while not having a good understanding of you, does consider himself more of a friend to you than you realize."

Spock raised his eyebrow skeptically. "If you say so, Jim," he said. Then a heated battle of chess commenced. Spock won in the end, but just barely, and they called it a night.


End file.
